


Now, for punishment Part II

by SlySama



Series: Punishment Tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Confused Harry, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Harry wakes up in his Professor's private chambers.





	Now, for punishment Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

‘Wonder where Harry got off too?’

‘You think he, did it? Hahahahha.’

‘I hope he didn’t, it was such a stupid dare. He could get expelled…’

‘Relax ‘Mione. I’m sure Harry’s not drunk enough to get caught.’ 

And, so much for that… 

Harry was currently leaning face first into the Professor’s couch, having his head wound cleaned and healed by said Professor even though said Professor was the one that had done it in the first place—casting Stupefy on him; Honestly. 

Exactly what did “Punishment” mean to their Potions Master anyhow? So far, he’d trapped Harry in an abandoned corridor though Harry’d run down there himself. He’d pushed him roughly up against the wall, pushed him roughly down to his knees on stone floors then forcefully made him suck His huge cock and now…Now, he’d knocked Harry out and brought him to his private chambers. Harry knew for sure the door would probably be locked good and tight too—for insurance. 

He swallowed as the last of the balm cooled his head, then turned around slowly to face his kneeling Professor; eyes locking squarely with his. 

‘What?’ 

He couldn’t help looking down and biting his lip as he straightened his legs out and looked back up. ‘Cou…Could you…?’ He questioned. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed but looked down regardless. ‘Very well…’ Removing the brats pants briefly, just past the knees and looking at the bruised and bloody tissue—he sighed, quickly setting about cleaning to the best of his limited ability and bandaging them before standing back up and cracking his back muscles. ‘Now, for punishment part 2, I think.’ As he sat down on the sofa beside Harry, Harry licked his lips and bit the inside of his mouth. What was coming next? 

‘Reposition yourself, over my lap.’ Swallowing, Harry got onto his knees and took shaking hands to his Professor’s pants—the dark eyes widened at such actions voluntarily. ‘Sop. Stop Potter.’ He grabbed the shaking hands and pushed them away gently, taking the well-muscled arms instead and pulling him onto his lap; face down into the cushions on the other side. ‘This is what I meant.’ He spoke at the top of Harry’s bowed head and laid a hand atop the boy’s leather trousers. It was curious attire, he’d not known Potter to be the type. 

‘Evanesco.’ Instantly Harry’s pants and boxer-briefs were gone. Again. Disappeared into nothingness until conjured back; at least he hoped there wasn’t a limit. He rather liked those pants—He’d had to be convinced several times and then dragged to the store by Ginny and Luna until he’d thought “Wow, these are pretty amazing” and constantly felt himself up for the next hour. Harry jolted on his Professor’s lap as they disappeared and a cold, large hand replaced them on his backside; it quivered. ‘I am going to give you the punishment you deserve Potter and I want you to count.’ Count? He thought. 

Wait…What, was he going to, to? 

SMACK!

Harry flew half way up before being pushed roughly back down, ‘What was that?’

‘Huh?’ He hissed, it stung. 

‘The number boy, the number.’

‘...O-one?’ He stuttered, eyes wild. 

‘Good.’ SMACK!

‘T-two?’

Severus nodded as he smacked and the brat counted; this was the punishment fit for such an intolerable little brat, spanked like a naughty little child. 

SMACK! SMACK!

‘Thr--ee, F-four.’ Harry sniffled and whined as the smacks rained down, harder and harsher on just one bare ass cheek. 

SMACK!

‘Fi--five.’ He sobbed as he pleaded for him to stop. ‘Please. Please…’ He'd never been spanked before, but was it supposed to hurt this much? Did you even spank 18-year-old’s? Ever? Why him? 

Severus ignored the youths pleas for mercy and continued dishing out his well-deserved punishment. ‘This is what you deserve for being a spoiled little brat that thinks he can get away with anything and not get in trouble; someone should have done this years ago.’

An extra four smacks were doled out to his right ass cheek, making Harry sob into the man’s hip. 

‘I'm...I'm sorry...sorry...’ Hiccup. 

SMACK. 

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

 

SMACK. 

SMACK.

SMACK.

SMACK.

 

The smacks were harder now and beginning on his left ass cheek because he'd forgotten to count them. 

‘Did I not say to count Mister Potter.’ SMAAAAAAAAACK.

‘Yes! Please, I'm sorry!!’ Hiccup. 

‘Hmm.’ The follow up smacks were no less harsh or easy on his backside; there were no doubts it was completely red and would be very, very sore in the morning. 

‘Please, sir...’

Severus shook his head, he wasn't going to go easy; Potter needed to know there were consequences, end of story. ‘No.’ He could whine, whimper, sob and cry, but Severus wasn't going to ease up or down right stop. ‘Now count.’

SMACK!

‘Se--sev--Seventeen?’ 

Severus nodded and continued. 

//

The hand was harsh as it went on like this for the next half an hour, at least, Harry thought that was how much time had passed, it could have been more but Harry was nothing but a pile of limp sobbing mess on the teacher’s hard knees. 

‘Oh, calm down.’ Severus stroked the boy’s back gently where his shirt rode partially up and patted the head until he quietened down a little bit—until there were nothing but a few hiccupping gasps escaping the teeth bitten lips. ‘Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?’ He helped Harry to sit up, his knees touching that of Severus’ legs—this made them seem quite close. 

Harry blinked, trying to stop more residual tears from falling but unfortunately, he couldn’t stop one or two that slipped out as he stared at his Professor; it’d hurt. That had hurt. A lot! 

‘W—why?’ 

‘Why? Because you destroyed my Laboratory.’ He growled. 

‘Uh…No…Why?’ He gestured to Severus lap with a blush he probably wasn’t aware of. 

‘Ah, I see. Because that was the punishment I think you are deserving of, Potter.’ 

‘But I’m…I’m 18…’ 

‘Oh, are you? Because if I hadn’t known any better, I would think you were nothing more than a spoiled little brat that thought he could get away with doing anything he likes. You had three infractions tonight Potter.’ And if the brat didn’t sport a very 18-year-old penis between his legs. 

Harry stared, looking down and feeling ashamed and embarrassed but he still found the Gryffindor courage to mutter, ‘I…I’m not…though…’ 

‘You are not?’ The man’s tone was disbelieving. 

‘Have you ever been spanked before, Potter, for anything?’ Harry shook his head in the negative. ‘I didn’t think so. Then, have you ever been told to sit in the corner when you were younger or go to your room?’ 

Harry blinked and leaned further back on his knees. ‘Yes. Only, when I was younger, sir, it wasn’t a bedroom that I was told to go too until I was 11, it was a cupboard. And it wasn’t a corner to sit and think about something it was outside to do the garden or the house or in the kitchen to do breakfast, lunch and dinner. I never did anything wrong when I was young at my relatives, just being there constituted I am doing something wrong. They hate me. I am not a spoiled brat as you make me out to be sir, I’ve never thought of myself like that and I have never been treated like that.’ He breathed a wary sigh, scrunching his hands in his lap. ‘I’m sorry I destroyed your private Lab. It was the stupidest thing I’ve done in my entire life…I’ve had a few butterbeers and I think I had a sip of Firewhisky or something similar and you’re slightly blurry even when my glasses are on…’ Which he didn’t as they had fallen at some point and now lay at Snape’s feet. ‘I’m really sorry…I know I shouldn’t have done it…’ he mumbled. 

Severus remained impassive as Harry spoke but he quietly lifted a handkerchief covered hand to wipe at Harry’s tear-stained features. Harry blinked, shocked at his teacher’s actions. ‘You won’t receive any sympathy from me Mister Potter, at least not right now.’ He lowered the handkerchief and shoved it into one of Harry’s own clenching and shaking hands. ‘Blow your nose, you can’t return to your common room looking the way you are. Now, can you?’ 

Harry slowly shook his head and blew his nose, scrunching his eyes closed at the sound it emitted; it never ceased to make him feel nauseous. Scrunching the handkerchief up he held it up for the Professor to take back but the man only shook his head with a disgusted look. ‘I think not, Potter.’ 

Were his punishments over? 

As if reading his very thoughts Snape spoke up calmly. ‘You are to return to your House. You are not to mention this to your fellow classmates and friends and you will be returning here every night after dinner until I deem you fully punished for what you did. Understood?’ 

Of course, they weren’t. 

Harry nodded slowly but he had one question, well he had several in fact but he’ll just ask the one as he didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary. ‘What do I tell them then?’ Not to mention it seemed like an important question. 

‘Make something up.’ He rolled his eyes and stood, conjuring back Harry’s pants and trousers with an easy flick of his wrist. ‘Now get out Potter.’ 

Emerald eyes widening at the tone and the sound of the door unlocking, Harry rushed with some unease and awkwardness that he’d had a conversation naked with his teacher, into his conjured back clothes that rested on the coffee table, picked up his glasses and quickly rushed out the eased open secret door of his Potions Master’s rooms. He was almost halfway up the stairs leading to the Great Hall when Snape’s voice called out his name. ‘Potter’ 

Harry paused, turning. ‘Potter, aren’t you forgetting something?’ Snape held a thin light brown wood between his fingertips; his eyebrows arched as Harry simply blinked, trying to see clearly. 

‘Oh!’ He jumped down the stairs, almost falling flat on his face, and would have if Snape had not come forward with an eyeroll to prevent such a thing. Right, Snape had his wand. ‘Thank you…Sir.’ He righted himself with a grimace and reached out to take back what rightfully belonged to him. 

It was held back. ‘Remember Potter, tomorrow you come straight back here after dinner. If not, you will regr—

‘Regret it if I don’t, right? Sir.’ His fingers twitched in air. 

Narrowed eyes, ‘Yes.’ He pushed the Holly Wand into Harry’s outstretched fingertips and strode back down the way he had come, no doubts that he was going to either return to his quarters to retire for the evening or head to his Lab to clean—Harry had a sinking feeling this job remained his own though.


End file.
